Demons aren't alone
by The Great Android
Summary: The Inu group gets help on defeating Naraku from a stranger. Even though she is much help, they are faced with the problems with why she isn't in her homelands...


Disclaimer: I don't own Inu-Yasha... But it's fun to write fanfics!

WARNING: everyone may be OOC.

The character that I made up... and her sword!

Name: Hoshiu (hoe-she-ew) Based of off Hoshi, which means star

Human age: 23

Hair: Brown with white claw marks from the sides

Eyes: lime green

Clothes: styled like what Kikyo wears, blend in with back ground

Weapon: Tsumikiri, longsword (tew-see-mee-kee-ree) based off of PSO's

Tusmikiri J-sword

Extra features: proportionate wings patterned like a Peregrin Falcon's

Chapter 1

Help at last

"And just how do you plan to defeat Naraku?" Inuyasha exclaimed.

"He's got all of the jewel shards except the three we have, the two Koga has, and the one in Kohaku's back!"

The group was sitting around a fire after settling down for the

night.

"You know... we might need help on this one." Kagome pointed out, hoping

Inuyasha wouldn't be mad at the suggestion.

"We've managed fine on our own, we don't need-"

"Help?" A voice from the trees interjected. "I can

provide that." Everyone spun to face the stranger. It was hard to see

her, since her clothes styled like what Kikyo wears

blended with her surroundings. The only things allowing them to see her clearly

were her lime green eyes and the white claw marks in her brown hair that settled around her shoulders.

"Is she a demon?" Kagome asked.

"She doesn't smell like one" Inuyasha replied slowly, trying to see

if his nose was working correctly. _I didn't sense her because I was thinking of other things._ he thought.

_But if she's not a demon, what is she_?

"Of course I don't smell like a demon." The stranger said

offhandedly, stretching her proportionate wings. "I'm a celestial; a being of the upper realms."

"I've never herd of them." Shippo stated from inside his giant bag of

chips.

"There are three types of beings in this world" Myoga explained,

jumping onto Inuyasha's nose out of no place in particular, earning

himself a slap. As soon as he was non-deflated, he continued

explaining.

"Lowest are the mortals, a collection of short-lived species who die

far too easily. In the middle are the demons, more powerful beings,

most of whose actions often lack thought and result in needless

destruction. The third group is the most civilized of all, and

organized itself into three classes. First is the fairy class.

Fairies are not actually as small as legend would have us believe,

but most of them do seem very young. Next is the Celestial class.

Celestials, like your friend here, are the warriors; certain ones

are assigned the tasks of guarding one of the four gates into their

world. Last is the Gods; powerful elementals that control our world.

There are nine elements of the gods; fire, water, thunder, earth,

wind, light, healing, battle, and magic. Each god was selected because they

excel greatly at the skills of their element or because they are

compatible with it in some other way. The beings of the upper realms

are also civilized in that classes can be reached and fallen from; their… occupants, if you will, change constantly.

"Well..." Sango's voice broke the silence after Myoga's speech. "Now we

know what you are, so what's your name?

"It's Hoshiu." As she moved into the fire light, they could see a sword at

her waist. It seemed plain, since the sheath and the hilt were all black.

However they did see a sapphire, eight pointed star on the pommel and the

guard.

"Does your sword have a name?" Shippo asked, surprising everyone except

Hoshiu; they thought he was asleep in his bag of chips.

"Yes, it does." Hoshiu replied

"Well, what is it?"

"Why should I tell you?"

"Because!"

"Well, I'm not telling."

"You wanna bet?"

"No thanks."

"Tell! Tell!"

"FINE!" Hoshiu replied, irritated. "It's Tsumikiri"

"That's an odd name"

"The makers of it named it after a sword from the almighty gamecube game Phantasy Star Online!"

"How do you know about video games?" asked Kagome, very confused.

"Long story." Hoshiu waved the question off. "So, what do you say? Do you

want my help? I'm inferring no from your friend's exclamation earlier."

"As long as Naraku dies, I can put up with you for a while." Inuyasha

admitted. "What are you going to do?"

"You said that Naraku has most of the shikon jewel, right?" Hoshiu mused,

examining a newly formed idea.

"Yes" Inuyasha snapped "What about it?"

"Well, you guys have had a certain experience with it when it was impure,

right?"

"How did you know about that!"

"If you don't want your mind read to help with my planning, than put up a

mental barrier! Now... how could that be reversed, and use the shikon

jewel to hurt Naraku..." Hoshiu hinted, trying to get the others to catch

on to her idea

"But it's already pure; we can't purify it any more--" Miroku's eyes

widened "Ohhh..."he said as he caught on. "So we could channel Kagome's

Miko powers through the jewel shards to the jewel!"

"so you're good at planing... Let's see if you can fight!" Inu-Yahsa yelled, Jumping across the fire and attacking her with his claws. Calmly Hoshiu jumped back to avoid the attack and ran forward again, drawing her sword. _so it's a sword fight she wants_ Inu-Yasha thought, drawing his sword too and blocking Hoshiu's attack. the others watched in surprise as the next few minutes battle ended up with Inu-Yahsa jumping back, slightly panting. _I guess she is good_ Inu-Yasha thought _ but not as good as me!_ with that thought, Inu-Yasha yelled "Wind Scar!" and aimed for Hoshiu. The last thing anyone saw was Hoshiu holding her sword out in-front of her and muttering something. _that's what she gets for messing with me_ Inu-Yahsa thought with satisfaction then his eyes widened at the sight before him. Hoshiu was holding her sword in-front of her and a ball of yellow energy on the end of it. curiously, Hoshiu took it off and looked at it, then made a movement with her hand and it flickered in to nothing. _she... she just took control of_ _my Wind Scar! There's no choice. I have to use physical attacks. That's one of the weirdest swords in history_ Miroku thought _ I've never heard of one that can control energy! "_You should just give up!" Inu-Yasha taunted Hoshiu. Not responding, Hoshiu attacked to the right and then suddenly completed the move and slashed his left arm when his guard was in the right. almost instantaneously she jumped into the trees, seemingly disappearing. Confused, Inu-Yasha glanced around, trying to find her. At the last moment he looked up, and saw Hoshiu diving from the sky and strike the flat side of her sword on his head. After checking him to make sure that he wasn't seriously injured, she settled into a seated position and continued talking like nothing happened.

"so, as I was going to say before your friend attacked me, Kagome's powers- that is your name right?- wouldn't be enough."

"Why not?" Miroku asked, caught by surprise. _If Kagome's powers wouldn't be enough to channel what would? _he thought

"because think about it. Even if we somehow caught him on his human night,(A/N if you didn't know, Naraku is a HALF DEMON!) that wouldn't be enough. Once he felt the power, he would ether drop the jewel, breaking the connection, or take his reincarnations back into his body, making him more powerful. Therefore, we would need to channel a spell to paralyze Naraku at the same time, and we would need to find other types of energy to help."

"wow.. you know alot" Kagome said, awed.

"That's not all! The spell would only get rid of his magic. Therefore, we would still need to damage his physical body."

"oh boy..." Miroku mumbled under his breath. Then a thought struck him. "Hoshiu?"

"Yes?"

"Why are you traveling the mortal worlds?"

"Look's like it's time to sleep!" Hoshiu exclaimed, seemingly not noticing Miroku's question

"Hoshiu? I asked you something..."

"huh? oh... sorry... I'm just so-" her talking was cut off by her leaning up to a tree and instantaneously falling asleep._ oh well..._ Miroku thought _ I'll just ask her in the morning..._

Sorry... it's not a good ending and it's kinda short!

**Thank you ratsrcool13 for giving me the video game idea (friends are so**

**great!)**

**thank you to my friend Claire (even though you might not know her) for helping me with this story alot!**

**THANK YOU SO MUTCH! **

Please PLEASE revew!

** ('.') _The Great Android- king of purple monkeys _ ('.') **


End file.
